


It's A Sign

by Fiona12690



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Confused!Ianto, M/M, Missing Scene, Possessed!Ianto, Protective!Jack, The Twilight Streets, mind-control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/pseuds/Fiona12690
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> It effected Ianto, not like it had him, but as if it had him under some kind of control. <b>Janto, Missing Scene for The Twilight Streets.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Sign

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I thought why not, lets write another Missing Scene for The Twilight Streets. You know the drill, nothing in Italics is mine.

_" What do the files tell you?" Jack grinned at Ianto, that grin that always worked._

_Ianto just shrugged. " I'd rather you told me."_

Jack stared at Ianto. He could see the blind, trusting faith the other man had in him. This was not Ianto, Archivist and General Support of Torchwood 3. No, this was Ianto, the man he confided in during the stolen after hours, his ever trusting lover. The only person who never asked him for anything, except honesty.

He sighed softly and turned in the direction of the street behind him. _" This place. For nearly a century now, I've been trying to walk around it, go down a street, knock on a door. Something. Anything. But no, I can't get past... whatever is stopping me. One thing that file won't tell you is why I get ill, because I don't know."_

Ianto glanced around Wharf Street, looking for any signals that something must be amiss. He saw nothing. He took a step forward, crossing a small sign that welcomed him. He felt no unease, no shivers down his spine, nothing attacked him. He just felt the need to turn back towards Jack.

" Nothing strange here, Jack, come with me." The words tumbled out of his mouth. He reached out a hand to Jack. And it was as if Ianto had forgotten what Jack had just told him.

Jack's eyes widened, the street lighting had brightened slightly as Ianto spoke. Shadowed figures unveiled themselves from the darkness and started slowly stepping out into the light.

Jack watched as his lover tilted his head, smiling at him. Ianto was still trying to bring him into the street. He could feel the temptation to join Ianto growing intense, jolting throughout his body. His head felt as if it was a new storage for fog. He shook his head to clear it and that's when he saw it. A light shining brighter and brighter in one of the nearby windows as Ianto called out to Jack, insisting that the immortal join him. Nothing like this had happened before.

" Jack." Ianto spoke his name seductively and Jack focused his attention back on his lover. He stared at the man before him. The grin on Ianto's face wasn't his own. A side of Ianto's face turned powder white and Jack knew something was wrong here. He had to act. He had to get Ianto to cross back over to his side of the sign. Ianto's lips darkened their color to a haunting blood-red.

" Come back to me, Ianto." Jack requested. " Then we'll go in together."

Ianto walked forward as Jack requested, his hand still outstretched. Once Ianto was close enough he took Ianto's hand in his and tugged him back across to the other side of the welcome sign.

The lighting faded dull. The shadows retreated. Jack looked down at his Welshman's face, it was clear but full of confusion. Their eyes met.

" Jack..."

" Time to go." Jack stated firmly, pulling Ianto towards the SUV.

" Are we not going to take any readings?"

_" Nevermind. I'm thinking this is all just in my head. After all, there's nothing dangerous here. Call this Jack's Pet Project and forget about it, yeah?"_

_" And are you still taking your time off?"_

_Jack considered - maybe one day it would be the time to find some answers, helped by the one thing he'd not had before. A team of friends he could rely on. Who would do as asked without a stream ( well, there'd be a trickle, of course) of mad questions he couldn't answer._

_But not yet. He needed to get to the bottom of this himself, Jack decided. Then grinned at Ianto. " Yeah. A few days. See you round."_

He kissed Ianto's forehead before shifting the keys to the SUV into the Welshman's hand and walking in the opposite direction. He knew he couldn't tell Ianto what had happened, because he had yet to understand why what happened, happened. The mystery of the street had effected Ianto, not like it had him, but as if it had him under some kind of control. It had never before with anyone else who went to investigate the street with him. So, why Ianto?

**END**


End file.
